Save the best for last
by Meme-Ann
Summary: Sometimes the very thing you're looking for, is the one thing you can't see. ConnieCharlie


Connie and Charlie are Steven Brills, Save the best for last belongs to Vanessa Williams. 

All of the nights you came to me

When some silly girl had set you free

Youwondered how you'd make it through

I wondered what was wrong with you

Cause how could you give your love to someone else

And share your dreams with me

Sometimes the very thing you're looking for

Is the one thing you can't see

But now we're standing face-to-face

Isn't this world a crazy place

Just when I thought our chance had passed

You go and save the best for last

Another night alone, sitting in front of my computer. If I plan on getting this article done before my deadline tomorrow, I'll be up all night working on it. But it doesn't matter. I have nothing better to do. The only person that can distract me from my work is you. You're good at it, and you know it. I'm convinced you get a kick out of it.

Unfortunately for me, you're out tonight. Another date, with some blonde chippy you met after a game. As you always do, you fell head over feet for her at just one glance. I still don't know how you do it. How you can be in love with someone you've known for days, but miss what's been right under your nose for years?

As I sit at my desk working on my article a bubble pops up on my instant messenger. I shrink my work too look, and it's you. Ms. Wonderful wasn't half as great as you thought she'd be. You're feeling low and want me to come out for a drink. I explain I need to work, and you wine a little. I give in slightly, by saying you're welcome to come here, and have a beer with me.

As soon as you sign off, I begin my 90 mile an hour flight of the bumble bee, frantic sprint around the apartment. By the time I hear you coming up the stairs, the place is straightened up, but I am a sweaty, panting mess. A far cry from whatever super model broke your heart this time.  
I answer the door in a baggy tee and sweats. My hair's falling out of the loose bun it was secured in, and I forgot to take off my reading glasses. I must look frightful, but then you've seen me right after a game, this can't be much worse. Maybe that's why you can't see it. Why you don't look at me, you look through me.

"Hi, Cons." You step past me into the kitchen and hand me the six pack you're holding. You shrug off your jacket and drape it over the back of one of my dining chairs. Looks like you haven't changed from your date, you look sharp. The blue in your shirt makes your eyes stand out amazingly. Your gorgeous, deep, cobalt, eyes.

I push my glasses up onto the top of my head and smile. "Hey, Tibid."

You snort and give me a sideways glance. I know you're trying not to laugh, because you're supposed to be crushed, by Cookie, Candy, Ginger, Muffin, whatever chick with a food name you took out tonight. If I can get you to smile this easily, it would only prove the point I make every time this happens. You're too good for girls like that. You need a simple girl, with real boobs and her natural hair color. Someone that wants the guy under the jersey. Someone like… me.

You take the beer back and walk into the parlor. Put your feet up on the coffee table, twist the cap off a bottle and fling it, into the ash tray by your shoes. With a slightly raised eyebrow you ask. "When did you start smoking?"

"I don't, Fulton came by earlier and I didn't want him flicking his butts on my carpet." I sit on the coffee table facing you. "So, what's going on?"

You take a swig of your beer and hold the bottle out to me. I shake my head and you sigh. "You haven't called me, Tibid, in years, you know that?"

"Charlie, stop it. What's going on?"

You set your drink beside the ashtray and crack your knuckles. My skin crawls at the noise, you know I hate it. I swear that's why you do it. You like to see the face I make at you. You're easily amused, it's one of the qualities about you that I like most. As per usual I cringe, you see and give me that trademark, mischievous little smile that I love.

"Ronni Daimler, beautiful, red hair, green eyes, long legs from here to ya-ya. I mean this girl was…"

I yawn and you frown.

"Connie?"

"Huh?" I blink, focusing my attention back to you. "Sorry, Charlie, it's just, we've had this conversation before. You come over, drink yourself silly, pass out on my sofa and are gone before I wake up the next day. You never listen to any of the advice I give you and the cycle just starts all over. I see no point in even participating in this little game anymore."

"Oh come on Cons, just one more time. Tell me what I need, you seem to know better then I do."

"You know what you need Charlie. You need a girl that is the exact opposite of you what you've wanted lately. Someone real and down to Earth. Someone that, loves you."

"Someone like you?" You tip my chin up with two strong fingers. Your eyes probing deep into mine. I feel my skin begin to warm, as a blush creeps up my neck. You lean in and softly press your lips to mine and I lose all trace of thought.

"Charlie…" I open my lips in objection, only to feel your tongue slip past my teeth. It runs along the roof of my mouth, then doward, teasing mine into its dance.

My whole body begins to tingle as you lift me from the table into you lap. My heart pounds as you touch me. The kisses growing more passionate, desperate. I whimper slightly when you pull away just long enough to kiss my forehead. You ask if this is what I want, and I nod, allowing you carry me into my room.

When I wake the next morning, you're not gone. You're there beside me, wrapped in my sheets. I peck your lips and you smile. I can't believe it happened this way. But I'm so thankful, it happened at all.


End file.
